


Fly Paper

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I'm overtagging for your wellbeing and mine, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Spiders, When I say that Bad Things Happen I mean B A D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: There is blood in her coffee, and she stares blankly at it as the Doctor talks. There’s a fly on the rim, and when it falls in she finally sets the cup aside.Bad Things Happen Bingo- Addiction/Withdrawl





	Fly Paper

Lisa doesn’t know why the Doctor insists on holding meetings when she isn’t allowed upstairs anymore, but he brings her coffee in one of the rooms in the second basement and for an hour she feels almost normal again. There’s a shitty card table and a pair of chairs and she does her best to tidy the space up before he comes down with a carafe and a list of questions for her to answer correctly.

There is no broom, and the floor is dirt, but Lisa does her best.

Hearing steps on the metal stairs she pulls out a chair for the Doctor and sits in the other, waiting for him to sweep into the room and consume her time.

“Lisa,” he says, setting a real mug in front of her and filling it with coffee. He’s obviously in a good mood, and Lisa wants nothing more than to keep him that way. “What do you have to report?”

“No change in her condition. I changed the bandages at 0500 and will again once our meeting is finished. I washed her face and arms today, and I plan on cleaning the room after I change her bandages,” Lisa says, eyes wide and unblinking as she stares at her coffee. Something white swirls in it, and she knows it isn’t creamer. “No new reactions, not after last…week.”

He hums, and takes a sip of his coffee. Lisa watches as a fly lazily drifts down to land on the rim of her mug. “No repeats of last month, I hope?”

Lisa reaches out with shaking hands, flicking the fly away and taking a sip of the drink. It’s…not coffee, it can’t be, but the Doctor is drinking from the same carafe. She swallows the liquid without a grimace, and carefully sets the mug down. “No, Doctor.”

“Learned your lesson, hm?” He smiles at her over the rim of his cup, and Lisa shudders. “Now, what is that reaction supposed to mean?”

Lisa smiles at him, and takes another sip of her coffee. She can taste the blood in it now. “It’s just a little chilly, Doctor, that’s all.” She doesn’t think of a table digging into her back, blood in her mouth, hands on her wrists and a growl in his voice. 

“Hm,” he pours himself another cup, and Lisa watches the stream of brown, interlaced with white and red, pus and blood. “Well, you aren’t wearing your sweater, so perhaps that’s why. You left it in my office the other night. Here.” 

She holds still as he rises, walks around the table, and drapes the red cardigan over her shoulders. She pretends that his fingers linger at her collar bone because he worried about the  bruises there, not because he wants to add more.

“How silly of me, thank you Doctor Kaufmann.” Lisa smiles the smile that got her into this trouble, and slides her arms into the sleeves. She doesn’t do it up. She doesn’t want to have to reattach the buttons again once he rips it off of her. 

“Just don’t do it again. You are the only nurse with this designation,” he says, more a warning than a comment. “And we don’t want the others asking questions, now do we?”

A dead spider floats in her coffee, and Lisa filters it with her teeth, the bulbous body brushing against her lips. “Of course not, Doctor. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“See that you are. Any requests for me?”

Lisa thinks to the child across the hall, thinks of the bottle of morphine hidden three doors down, thinks of running away.

Thinks of the drug.

“If you continue to be good,” he continues as if reading her mind, “then I think I can arrange for some Claudia for you.”

Lisa hisses, sitting as far back in her chair as she can, unable to hide her shaking hands. “R-really?” she asks quietly. It’s not the first time he’s promised her the  _ damn _ drug, but maybe this time he’ll actually follow through.

Part of Lisa doesn’t believe him. Part of Lisa howls in relief at the thought of a needle, the thought of not needing to feel anything but the rush of the high. 

“Of course, Lisa. I’ll need...payment, but we have that already pre-arranged, right?” the Doctor’s smile widens as Lisa nods, and he laughs in a way that almost doesn’t make Lisa feel like sinking into a corner to ride out the storm. “Smart girl. Anything else you want?”

“I...some fly paper. And a broom, please.” Lisa hesitates. “Some shampoo as well.”

Today he actually takes a piece of paper out of his jacket and she watches as he writes out her requests before tucking it away. “I think that can be arranged. Do you require anything for the patient?”

“I need more cloths to wipe her down, or a bucket to wash them in. I’m getting more bandages tomorrow, right?”

The Doctor nods, he never denies her requests for bandages and cloths, and he reaches for the carafe. “You haven’t finished your coffee, is it not to your liking?”

Lisa can’t tell him about the spider that’s floating in it, the flies that have come and gone, landing on the body. She can’t tell him about the copper taste, about how the pus makes her feel more nauseous than she already is. “It’s perfect, Doctor Kaufmann, I was just savouring the cup.” 

She steels herself, and under his gaze she finishes the cup, trying her best to ignore the tickle in her throat as she swallows the spider whole. 

“I’ll leave the rest with you, then. I think I can trust you with the mug,” he stands, taking her cup from her and setting it and the carafe on the floor. “Isn’t that right, Lisa? You aren’t going to make any more mistakes and prove me wrong, are you?”

He’s behind her already, pulling off her cardigan as she nods. “Of course you can trust me, Doctor. I promise.”

A hand down her top, one on her hip, and as Lisa hits the ground, his body pressing her down into the dirt, all she can think of is the flies buzzing around her and the drug. 

**Author's Note:**

> I...Love Lisa Garland, I promise. She's just so easy for me to hurt?
> 
> * * *
> 
> * White Claudia withdrawal symptoms experienced by Lisa: bugs swarming despite no way for them to get into the room/s, blood and pus flowing from the water faucet  
> * I rp'd Lisa for a good number of years, so this fic does pull from quite a few of my headcanons  
> * Lisa doesn't get the drug, but she gets lipstick and shampoo bc Kaufmann is a goddamn PRICK  
> * If there's anything you think I should have tagged, please, *please* let me know  
> * I am open for requests on my personal Tumblr
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
